castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Trevor Belmont/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. The Order of Ecclesia Strategy Guide first confirmed his in-game appearance. He wears lots of leather, much like Simon Belmont; however, Trevor's outfit isn't colored, his hair has been cut shorter than Simon's, and he now wears an eyepatch over his left eye. His theme is fittingly "Beginning". Like in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, he retains the scar over his eye and chest from his fight against Dracula, but in this version it is implied that his eye was severely damaged as well.It is never stated, neither in the manual nor in the game itself, that Trevor's eye was lost. The addition of the eyepatch seems to be only for aesthetic purposes, similar to other dramatic design changes seen on the rest of the characters that appear in Castlevania Judgment. __TOC__ Background :He was one of the first Vampire Hunters to defeat Dracula. He also wields the whip called "Vampire Killer." Before he defeated Dracula, his amazing power caused people to fear him. The scar over his eye and chest are from his fight with Dracula. He is married to Sypha in his timeline. — Official American instruction booklet story for Castlevania: Judgment. Dialogue Quotes *'Short description:' The man who defeated Dracula for the first time. *'Select Screen:' "Feel the might of House Belmont!" "Come! Fight with honor!" "You will regret challenging me." *'Before battle:' "You will witness the power of a true vampire hunter." or "Come then--to battle." or "No matter who may challenge, my clan will not falter." *'Before fighting Death, Carmilla, Golem, and Cornell: '"Creature of the night -- you will not escape the grasp of my whip." *'Before fighting himself: '"Did you believe this cheap trick would cause me to waver? '"One whip is all this world needs. Begone!" *'Before fighting Grant: '"It's been many moons since our last match. Come." *'Before fighting Sypha: '"I'm relieved you don't know me. It will make testing you easier." *'Before fighting Alucard: '"This time, I ask you hold nothing back." *'Before fighting Simon:' "We shall see if you possess skills worthy of my whip." *'Before fighting Dracula: '"It's time I repaid you for these scars." *'After Battle: '"That is the power men feared." "Without total concentration -- total devotion -- you cannot best me." "I shall not allow any dishonor to befall the Belmont name." *'After fighting Death, Carmilla, Golem, and Cornell: '"All creatures of darkness must fall." *'After fighting himself: '"There can only be one Trevor Belmont." *'After fighting Grant: '"What has happened to you? Your skills have dulled." *'After fighting Sypha: '"I have finally seen the true measure of your abilities." *'After fighting Alucard: '"I know you held back your true power." *'Before fighting Simon in Story Mode:' "Hmm I see… If you know me, you must be…my descendant?" and "And you must prove yourself worthy of my whip. Show me!" *'After fighting Simon:' "You're not yet ready. You must continue training." *'After fighting Simon in Story Mode: '"A bit more training, I should think. Then you may be ready." *'After fighting Alucard in Story Mode: '"An empty victory. It is your father I am truly after." *'After fighting Sypha in Story Mode:' "I fought fair and won the day. If only that held true in our household..." *'After fighting Aeon in Story Mode: '"Leave it to me. Nothing will stand in my way."' *'Before fighting Time Reaper:'' '"On my honor as a Belmont, I will defeat you!" *'''After Grant loses to him in Story Mode: ''"Enough? Stand if your blood still boils, else this matter is settled."'' *'After Eric loses to him in Story Mode: '"Learn your lesson and mind your tongue." *'After Simon loses to him in Story Mode:' "You are not worthy of my whip. Not yet." *'After Dracula loses to him in Story Mode: '"The Belmont clan exists for one reason: to see you vanquished! *'During Hyper Attack: '"I'll end this!" "That's the power of legend." Combos animations J Neutral Combo Trevor.gif|'Neutral Combo' (B + B + B) J Directional Combo Trevor.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B + B) J Jumping Attack Trevor.gif|'Jumping Attack' J Whip Toss Trevor.gif|'Whip Toss' J Whip Tornado Trevor.gif|'Whip Tornado' J Rolling Thunder Trevor.gif|'Rolling Thunder' J Sudden Impact Trevor.gif|'Sudden Impact' J Divine Strike Trevor.gif|'Divine Strike' Gallery :See Trevor Belmont/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Footnotes Trevor Belmont Belmont, Trevor